Taken
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: Rose and River are lovers and living a perfect life together until Madame Kovarian kidnaps a very pregnant Rose. Can River and Amy save her? (A request from 93MANIAC)
1. Chapter 1

Rose and River were lying naked in bed together one morning when Rose whispered. "Hold me."

River smiled and pulled her lover closer before kissed her forehead before tenderly kissing her.

After the kiss Rose smirked. "Uh, uh that's how I ended up pregnant, remember?"

She grinned. "I do sweetie; I was there. Wasn't I honey?" River said to their unborn child before kissing Rose again with more desire and passion.

River then kissed and gently rubbed Rose's stomach.

Life was good for Rose and River Song, it was the happiest she had been in a long time.

Even though River and the Doctor were pretending to be married to protect Rose she had fallen deeply in love with her.

The Doctor didn't mind in fact he had arranged for their safety to live with Amy while he was away in the TARDIS.

They hoped he would be back in time to celebrate the birth of their child and possibly a wedding because River had been planning to propose to Rose for months.

Just as they were getting cozy there was a knock on the door and Amy poked her head inside.

"Hi!" She said.

"Mum!" River groaned grabbing her robe.

"Sorry I just needed to talk to Rose for a second."

"Sure, I'll meet you in the kitchen." Rose replied.

Amy nodded and headed downstairs while Rose pulled on a white t-shirt and black pants.

She gave one last kiss to River before going downstairs.

She found Amy sitting at the table with two cups of tea.

Amy looked up and smiled. "Hi, I thought you might like some tea."

Rose smiled and sat across from her and took a sip.

"So what's up?" She asked.

Amy sighed. "You know I'm very protective of River, yeah?"

Rose nodded.

"Well to be honest when you two got together I really wasn't sure how I felt about it."

"I can understand that." Rose replied.

"And you can imagine my surprise when you got pregnant." Amy added.

She chuckled. "Not as surprised as we were."

Amy took Rose's hands and said. "I may never understand it but seeing you two so happy together and pregnant with my grandchild makes me happy."

Rose smiled. "Really?"

"Well no matter what I'll still be a grandmother but I can't wait to become one and I know this child will be very much loved."

Rose sniffed. "You're going to make me cry."

Amy chuckled and hugged Rose.

River was downstairs listening and smiled.

"I know you're there, River!" Amy called.

River smirked. "You're good."

Rose yawned. "Well if it's alright I'm going to lay back down."

Amy nodded and Rose went back upstairs.

River looked at Amy.

"As soon as she's asleep we'll go ring shopping."

Amy grinned. "This is so exciting!"

As soon as Rose was asleep River quickly got dressed quietly crept out of the bedroom and saw Amy waiting downstairs.

"Is she asleep?" Amy asked.

River nodded. "Yeah, you ready?"

Amy just smiled with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

Amy sniffed. "My little girl's going to propose."

She rolled her eyes. "Mum." River groaned.

"I know, I know but can you blame me for being excited?"

River smiled. "No, I'm just nervous about proposing to her."

"Why?" She asked.

"Rose is so special and beautiful, she's everything I could want! I just hope she'll say yes."

Amy smiled and hugged River.

"I know she will but lets hurry before the jewelry store closes."

River nodded and they left a sleeping Rose alone in the house.

Suddenly a noise sounding like glass breaking from downstairs woke up Rose from a deep sleep.

She reached for River but found she was gone.

"River, Amy?" Rose called out but no answer.

"Doctor?" She said nervously. Rose waited for a response but still nothing.

Rose slowly got up and carefully went downstairs pausing along the way to see if there was anyone down there.

Once in the living room she looked around then saw the window glass shattered on the carpet and the door was partially opened.

Rose gasped and attempted to reach for the phone but it was knocked from her and a gloved hand covered her mouth.

A female voice rasped in her ear, it was Madam Kovarian.

"Hello, dear I'm an old friend of River Song." She sneered as Rose struggled from her grasp.

"I heard about the blessed event." She said fondling her stomach grinning.

Her hand muffled any screams and cries as Rose desperately but unsuccessfully fought her grasp.

"Don't worry Miss Tyler all I want to do is help speed up your delivery." Madame Kovarian chuckled.

She tried harder but Madame Kovarian was stronger. "My you are feisty how about we make this exit easier, hmm?"

She pulled out a long syringe and injected a sleeping serum into Rose's neck and soon she was unconscious.

Madame Kovarian smiled and dragged Rose's limp body away.

Shortly after River and Amy returned home smiling until they saw the broken window.

River's eyes widen in fear. "Rose!"

She ran upstairs to check on Rose but she was gone.

"Mum, Rose is missing!" She panicked.

Amy had a sick look on her face. "I know."

She handed River a note that read.

_"Hello, old friend, guess who I've got?"_

River went from fear to shock to anger.

She clutched the note and threw it on the floor. "I recognized this hand writing it's Madame Kovarian! That bitch has taken Rose!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rose slowly groaned as she woke up; she was wearing a hospital gown and she couldn't move her hands and legs.

They were strapped to a surgeons table. "Where am I?" Rose panicked looking around a futuristic hospital room.

Madame Kovarian strolled in her trademark black jacket and skirt combo and silver eye patch.

"Ah, you're up." She sneered.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose demanded.

Madame Kovarian chuckled as Rose tried to break free. "Just trying to help speed up your delivery."

"Why are you doing this?" Rose said terrified.

She walked around Rose and slowly traced the outline of her body with her finger.

"You see dear you're giving birth to River's child and like her the child will be part Time Lord and I need more soldiers to kill the Doctor and River was such a disappointment." Madame Kovarian pouted.

Rose's eyes widen with fear as she continued.

"And I'm sure Amy's told you about my birthing methods." Madame Kovarian grinned fondling Rose's breasts and stomach.

Rose shivered from her cold touch.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rose screamed.

"Oh, but I would." She breathed in her ear.

"Please!" Rose sobbed. "Please don't!"

She glared at Rose and slapped her hard.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

Rose breathed heavily and glanced up at her shaking with hatred and fear.

Meanwhile River sat on the couch and stared at a picture of her and Rose the Doctor took on the day they met and wiped her eyes.

She remembered fondly how the Doctor had decided to play matchmaker after discovering Rose had a crush on River.

They were both traveling with the Doctor and she thought Rose was pretty but they were both really shy and could barely look at each other without blushing.

The Doctor noticed this and was determined to have them admit their feelings so one day he left the console room so they could talk.

During their first real conversation River was surprised at how much they had in common and eventually they started dating.

Then after several weeks of dating when they said good night their lips brushed accidently after Rose dropped her compact and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

River remembered how soft her lips were and how sweet her strawberry gloss tasted, it was a beautiful first kiss.

It had meaning and promise and it was when they knew that this wasn't a fling, they were really in love.

But nothing compared to the joy when Rose got pregnant.

Rose was so cute and excited telling River the news and River was thrilled and danced around the room with her until they were dizzy.

But the thought of Madame Kovarian hurting Rose angered River and she slammed her hand on the coffee table. "Damn her!"

Amy heard her and tried to comfort her daughter but it did very little.

"Honey, it'll be alright."

River scoffed. "Mum, this isn't a minor problem this is Madame Kovarian! Don't you remember her?"

Amy cringed and nodded as she thought about the painful, torturous childbirth she suffered because of Madame Kovarian.

She shuddered to think at what Rose was going through.

"What am I going to do? If anything ever happens to Rose I-" River covered her face and sobbed.

Amy put her arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe the Doctor can help us?" Amy suggested.

She shook her head. "No, it's too dangerous. I don't want that man getting killed."

Then Amy noticed her eyes were dancing.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asked.

"We don't need the Doctor. We'll save her." She replied.

"What?" Amy exclaimed.

"We can save her. We're just as smart as the Doctor and I still remember where Madame Kovarian is."

Amy hesitated. "I don't know."

River sighed. "Please mum, Rose is in trouble and we both know how Madame Kovarian operates and we both can guess what she wants from Rose."

Amy looked into River's desperate eyes and nodded. "Okay, what do we do first?"


End file.
